


Cath-Fiabhras

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint Barton is Brian Gamble, M/M, Nick Fury is Hondo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Brian and Jim fighting in the train yard, Montel recognized Brian as Clint Barton, the man who destroyed one of his faculties with a majority of his illegal goods. He wants revenge then and there and tries to take it, but instead of Brian being shot, Montel misses and shoots Jim instead. In the confusion that follows, Montel escapes and then it's a race against time to find the HYDRA boss before he is lost in the labyrinth that is HYDRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cath-Fiabhras

Brian Gamble couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, terribly wrong, as he ran to the plane waiting to pick up him, Montel, and McCabe and then transport them to a SHIELD faculty of his choosing, unknown to Montel or McCabe. The pilots knew, considering they were SHIELD agents. They had taken more time in the tunnels than he had wanted and now, Jim's new team and Fury was here. He had to salvage this. He was broke out of his strategizing by Montel's voice.

 

"YOU! I should've known!" Montel shouted waving a gun at the blonde archer.

 

"Should've known what, Frog-face?" Brian growled. "What should you have known?"

 

"You were the one to destroy my goods! You are Clint Barton!" Brian's eyes widened. "I will kill you for that!" He shot at the archer and he rolled out of the way. Montel continued firing at the archer, but continuously missing. Brian swung down from the bridge and crossed the support beams to the other side and swung up behind the crazed Frenchman.

 

"Knock it off!" Brian growled. "I'm not no Clint Barton! Don't even know a guy named Clint."

 

"You look and sound exactly like him!" The Frenchman screeched.

 

"Ever hear the true fact that there are seven people who look exactly like a given person? Think that's what's going on here." Brian glanced out of the corner of his eye. The shots were getting alarmingly close to the S.W.A.T. people and Fury. He lunged towards the gun arm of the Frenchman in order to disarm the crazed bastard. Things suddenly were in slow motion. He saw the bullet leave the barrel of the gun and watched it hit Jim in the chest. He immediately changed the direction of his lunge and managed to catch Street before he hit the ground.

 

"NO!" He didn't even register the high pitch scream as his own. Everyone was panicking. The cop was bleeding out in his arms and no one was attempting to do anything. As a blessing sent from heaven, Fury's voice rang out loud and clear.

 

"Sanchez, Kay, get a damn ambulance! Boxer, radio the precinct! McCabe, get the first aide kit from one of the cars then you're with me to hunt down Montel! Barton," everyone paused here to look around for whoever Barton was, Jim, barely conscience Jim, included, "Get that wound as taken care of as good as you can without the hospital equipment."

 

"Sir, yes, sir." Brian said. "I'll radio Coulson and Widow after."

 

"Leave that to me. I need you focused on keeping Street alive." Fury said. Everyone was looking at Brian weirdly. Fury left to radio the other SHIELD agents. People were frozen in place.

 

"If you want Jim to make it then I need that kit _now_!" Brian growled. T. J. rushed to get the kit as people sprang into action doing the tasks Fury assigned them. He handed the first aide kit to the archer. Brian sprang into action. He practiaclly ripped off Jim's uniform shirt and undershirt to get to the wound. "Shit." Brian cursed as he saw that it had hit his lung. "I need that ambulance ASAP!" Brian shouted as he pulled on a pair of surgical gloves. "Jim, this is gonna hurt like a bitch. Gotta get the bullet outta your lung. Don't have any painkillers."

 

"Should I trust you on this, since you don't have a doctor's degree?" Jim wheezed.

 

"I have a degree in biology, I also am the one to patch up my partner since we share a mutual hatred of hospitals and the medical wing." Brian said. "I'm no stranger to bullet wound with no hospital equipment."

 

"Okay..." Jim nodded. Brian was in the middle of pulling the bullet out when two people appeared. One was a small red-headed female and the other, a middle-aged man dresed in a suit.

 

"Please tell me you brought painkillers." Brian said.

 

"Brought the ones that have the most efect, according to Street's medical record." The woman said.

 

"There's a SHIELD medi-vac en route for Street." The man said.

 

"Who're you?" Sanchez glared at the two.

 

"Agent Natasha Romanov, code name Black Widow." The woman said.

 

"I am Agent Phil Coulson, Romanov's and Barton's handler." The man said.

 

"Tasha, hand me the needle and thread. Gotta stitch this up." Brian said. Natasha handed him the requested items. He stitched up the wound and slumped back. "Done. Just need the medi-vac to get here and get you to a real doctor." Just then, the medi-vac team got there and loaded Jim onto the quinjet along with Brian, leaving Natasha and Phil to deal with S.W.A.T.

 

 


End file.
